My terrible good luck
by IZIBEL
Summary: Okay, this is after the games. After seventeen years of calm, The Mocking jay is back! Primrose (Katniss and Peeta's daughter) meets Collin (Gale's son) and they become friends. Summary sucks. Story doesn't (I think... REVIEW PLEASE!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I know the summary is lame. Anyway this is life after the games. Gale is married but his wife dies. Primrose (I know I just wanted to show how much Katniss misses Prim) meets Gale's son at a party and they become friends.

Primrose pov

I looked out my window. Today, we were having visitors. I ran down stairs. Finn, Henry and my little brother were already fighting to know who would have the last cupcake.

- I think that I'm the oldest one, so I should have it.

Pure Finnick.

- Wanna see who would be the strongest in a fight?

I smiled, Henry and I were two years younger than Finnick. Henry has always been a little impulsive.

- You wouldn't last five fifteen seconds!

- Wanna bet? Com'on fish boy!

- So let's ask Prim!

That was Jeremy, my little brother who always wanted to find a pacific solution.

- Okay!

The three of them turned to look at me.

- Weren't we taking turns?

Five years ago we've agreed to take turns to know who would eat the last cupcake. Every summer Aunt Jo, Henry, Aunt Annie and Finn came. The first night we would hunt, go swimming and eat cupcakes while describing our own experience of the year.

- Hum, I think we lost count.

The three of them looked embarrassed and I understood it was my turn.

- Okay, give me that cupcake!

Finn gave it to me. I took a knife and cut it into four similar pieces while rolling my eyes. Men.

- See we can all enjoy some of it.

- Henry owes you one! I was about to crush him.

- Everyone get out of this house! Henry and Finn you should join your own parents. Henry, Jo is at Haymitch's place. Finn, Annie is at Peeta's house. Jeremy go to your room, dad will help you get prepared. Primrose you're coming with me.

My mom was freaking out for some reason. We left silently the abandoned tree house my dad had build for us when I was five. I waved goodbye Henry and Finn.

- Why do we have to get prepared?

Jeremy was just curious.

- They are not coming to our place. We are going to a party tonight!

Well, well that surprised me since she has refused to let me go to all my friend's parties. I went to my room. I little sound escaped from my throat. What was that? My mom closed the door. In front of me there was a woman (I think she is a woman) covered with black stripes. She had a little cat's moustache. She looked like a wild cat. Next to her there was a gracious woman with golden hair. There was too much makeup in her face. With all of that I could easily do the zombie makeup that Jeremy wanted.

- I suppose this is your daughter?

There was something animally wild in the voice of cat woman.

- Hello Katniss, hello Primrose. Today you are having a big, big night. We already did your packing. It's already in the hovercraft so we will get you ready there.

- What's so important that we have to leave district twelve?

I was tired of not understanding.

- It's the first time after twenty years that the girl on fire is going to show up with the other victors and there will be an open ceremony and in the ceremony there is going to be some interviews with the children of the victors.

- Effie, do you think you can learn something to Prim?

- Well of course!

- I'm not asking you to teach her how to wear high heels, she already knows that. I'm asking you to teach her how to react in front of the cameras.

I felt kind of lost. I knew mom and dad had been some kind of superstars. I knew about the Hunger Games. But, still.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ! So can I hope for some reviews ?

Katniss's pov

I'm really stressed. It's been seventeen years since Peeta and I haven't showed up. Tonight the president Paylor was taking her break. She will let the power to her successor. She had invited us to come with our families to vote for the next leader of Panem. It would be a secret vote. Only problem, Peeta and I have stopped watching the news since Prim had been old enough to understand what was happening. Tigris smiled at me. Two hours ago we started our little crusade to the capitol. Effie took Primrose away and started giving her lessons. Peeta was Jeremy. Annie with Finnick. Jo with Henry. Haymitch with his precious darling, the bottles containing a strong dose of 60%. Tigris was helping me get ready. It reminded me about my games, about my past. I was was wearing one of my supposed "creations" Cinna had made for me. It was a sober dress. A shiny black dress. There were little red sparks as an extinguishing fire.

- You know, she looks a lot like you, but I think she is a bit less stubborn.

Tigris will never change.

-Could you inform me a little about the situation?

Tigris laughs.

- There are two possibilities, or, if she gets a totality, president Paylor will continue. There is a young boy, eighteen, brown hair, grey eyes, hot smile. He is from two. He lost his mother. Great spirit, intelligent and great leader. Second option is a girl from one. She's twenty two and competitive. Blond, green eyes, iced heart.

- What's the boy's name? And the girl?

- The girl's name is Fanon. The boy's name is Collin Hawthorne.

Hawthorne. Hawthorne. Hawthorne.

- Like, in Gale Hawthorne?

Please tell me no. Please tell me no.

- Yeah he's the son of your cousin.

Son. Cousin. Gale. A searing pain took my breath away.

Collin's pov

My future will be defined tonight. A lot of people are coming. Tonight I will finally meet my inspiration Katniss Everdeen, the mocking jay, Panem's savior. President Paylor had told me it was a dangerous job. I love danger.

-Collin! Are you ready?

My dad had accepted to come after I begged him more than twice. He was a little upset of coming, for some reason.

-Sure I am!

One of the things I remember the most from my mother is her natural positivity. She was always smiling.

-Your mom would be proud, not because you may become a president. She would be proud of you because of the great person you have become.

Yeah, my mom would definitely think that way.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while and I'm really sorry!

I really hope you enjoy this and don't hesitate to review

* * *

Primrose pov

Here I am. In a big empty room. Wearing a dress. The dress is magnificent, it's a mixture of shiny black, bright orange and intense red. it reminds me a starting fire. Wearing this incredible dress, in an empty room, talking to a woman who did a little makeup overdose. - Tonight, you will have the honor to meet Panem's leaders and president! How exciting! A lot of people want to meet you. -Why? She looked a Bit surprised of my question. -Hum... Well, you are the daughter of two great heroes of Panem! -What if I don't want to meet those people? -Young lady! You will be nice to every single people who will want to meet you! Urhg! Bitch! Why should I be nice to people I don't even know? -You will be on TV so you must behave. You will be interviewed by a lot of important people. You just have to smile and... don't be yourself. Be delicated, sensible and caring. You know I am happy to learn you know how to wear high heels ; can you believe I once learned to you mother, when she was sixteen years old, how to wear a pair of stilettos? I did imagined my mom learning how to wear high heels. I laugh picturing my mom having a similar conversation with the same old lady.

Finnick jr. pov

Wow! When I arrived to the party on my tux I really thought Prim would make fun of me. Instead, she smiled and gave me two thumbs up. She will always impress me. I ran into a really stressed guy.

-Sorry. Hey you're the dude from two. Our, maybe, future president.

-And you must be Finnick Odair Jr. And the president thing is nothing.

He looked embarrassed. Gee, some people just can't handle popularity.

-Your projects for the country seem fine and besides, the girl from one looks like a bitch.

-She is one, Fanon's clever though. Anyways pleasure meeting you. Vote me, I guess.

He's young and he looks like a decent person, I just hoped that Fanon wouldn't be our next ruler. Who knows, maybe she will outlaw tee-shirts cause: "I care for Panem citizens!" What a cheesy sentence, she will repeat that anyway every time she will finish every single one of her speeches.

Primrose pov

Henry was laughing at me. I sighed.

-Com'on, give me one dance.

-I'm not a good dancer. (I didn't mention I feel uncomfortable about dancing with you? He insisted with his eyes.) Oh crap, fine!

He bowed and offered me his arm. I giggled like an idiot. We dance slowly on the dance floor. A girl who looked a lot older than me came towards us followed by a cameraman.

-You are?

-Hello, I am Henry Mason and this is Primrose Mellark.

Her jaw fell open. I panicked.

-See you!

I almost ran away from there. Our names had a big impact on the people. I felt uncomfortable on my fancy dress. I went upstairs the ballroom there were lots of different rooms to hide in. A furious scream startled me.

-You think women shouldn't be allowed to rule? Jerk!

-Listen to me Fanon, these people need someone who understands their loss. You can't expect them to ignore their pain and start to think of a brighter future right now!

-I want to bring the twelve districts together.

-How will you do that? More Hunger Games? You know you have to be patient!

-Yes! The Hunger Games were a great idea! But it would be to choose a girl and boy, twelve to eighteen years old, from each district to chat and expose their talents. In the end there will be only one winner.

I rushed into the room and looked at the girl with anger.

-Who do you think you are to do that? The young man here is right you can't do that people have suffered enough!

They both stared at me.

-Do you know who you are talking to? Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me that way?

I remembered the way the reporter looked when she heard my name.

-I am Primrose Mellark.

Their jaws felt open and they stared at me with amazed eyes.

* * *

What should I do next?


End file.
